ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash! Haru vs. Sieg Hart
Clash! Haru vs. Sieg Hart is the 21st episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on March 2, 2002, and the English version on November 6, 2004. As Sieg Hart prepares to deliver the final blow to Elie, Haru arrives to intervene. Meanwhile, the fortune teller looks for Musica, Plue, and Griffon Kato to warn them that the future is unfortunate for Haru and Elie. Summary Sieg Hart continues to tell Elie that if a sword is used against Etherion, it might go wild. By using his Elements is the only way, he tells her. Elie begins to lose her conscience as she falls on the floor asking Sieg to let her die. Sieg Hart concludes that in Elie's current condition, his Thunder Element will be sufficient. Sieg turns to leave, and Elie's subconsciousness begins to take over. She says that when people begin to die, they remember all kinds of things, and she wonders if she can remember the past she never found. Elie sees herself with a mother and a father, living together as a happy family. She sees herself as a normal girl, and not some kind of lab rat. She then questions the similarity of her face and Resha Valentines', and the reason why she carries Etherion. However, she states that she does have a non-fictional past and a name as well as a real family. Elie begins to remember the time when she, Plue and Haru met. When Elie regains her conscience, she sees Sieg Hart casting a spell. He sends off the enormous thunder towards Elie. However, before it could hit Elie, Haru steps and receive the damage himself. Back at the town, the Fortune Teller's candle falls off the table as she stares at her crystal ball with awe. Sieg asks Haru, who was he, and how was he able to stop his thunder. Elie is glad to see Haru, telling him that she was waiting for him. Haru, filled with anger, looks at Sieg. Meanwhile, Musica, Plue and Griff are still looking for Elie, and now, with the addition of Haru. He looks back and he sees the Fortune Teller from before, out of breath. She shows Musica her crystal ball, inside the crystal ball Musica sees Haru stabbing Elie with a sword. He then requests that the Fortune Teller tell him the location to where Elie and Haru are at. She tells him that it doesn't matter, even if he is by his side, the results won't change. Musica laughs telling the Fortune Teller that he is more concerned about the present and that there is no one else living their best like them. Haru forcefully slams the point of his sword into the ground and tells Sieg Hart not to move, that he will be back in a moment. Haru runs towards Elie and hugs her while aiding her. Elie tells Haru that it was painful, but as soon as he got here the pain went away. However, in reality, her nervous system is failing. Elie tells Haru that she wanted memories, but she also wanted to remember her past. She happily tells Haru that he gave her some memories, and reminds him of the first time they met at the casino. Furthermore, Elie reveals that she was a little worried all the time that "Elie" wasn't her real name. Haru, however, assures her that she is "Elie." After Elie says that she wishes she was dead, Haru tells her that there is no human that wishes to be lifeless and that he loves her just the way she is. Elie shuts both her eyes. Sieg questions Haru if she is dead, to which he denies and begins to shake Elie in order to wake her up. Haru whispers into Elie's ear, promising her something. Sieg Hart turns to leave telling Haru that they are not enemies. However, Haru says that whoever takes away Elie's smile, is an enemy. Sieg tells Haru that he has no desire to fight him. He also states that he does not form part of Demon Card or want Rave. Haru ignores Sieg and believes that he is an enemy and charges towards him with his Ten Commandments: Explosion form. nevertheless, Sieg blocks the attack with just his fingers. Haru continues to attack him with Silfarion but does not land a single hit. Haru then attacks with Exploding Divine Punishment: Fiery Wings. When the smoke clears up, Sieg is unharmed and sends the twelve explosions back at Haru. Sieg Hart begins to tell Haru that sword-masters have always fallen before magic users. As soon as he begins to leave, Elie says to herself that she wishes to live. Sieg turns around and feels Etherion awakening. From the top of the tower, Reina, says that she would love to kill him, since he betrayed the king. Musica and the others look for the location that the old lady told them. Haru keeps on fighting Sieg. Sieg has the upper hand, with the inhumanly strength he possesses. However, Haru stands his ground. Sieg Hart begins to use the Poison Element to finish the battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Sieg Hart vs. Haru Glory Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Ten Commandments **Explosion **Silfarion Dark Bring used *None Magic used *Elemental Magic **Thunder Element **Poison Element **Wind Element Techniques used *Sylpher Drive Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *Crystal Ball Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Mystery of Elie arc